Harry Potter and The Heritage of the Ancients, p2
by peregrin01
Summary: Sequel to season 1.
1. Chapter 1

New Times

"We have got your naquadah my lord." said the Jaffa on the screen.  
"Good. Send it here by the rings." replied Klorel and then turned on one of the Jaffas: "Lower the shields."

Several Jaffas waited by the rings but instead of crates of naquadah, a stun grenade appeared. It went of a moment after that so the Jaffas had no chance to react. The rings activated once again and Bra'tac, Teal'c and a few more Jaffas teleported from their supply ship on Klorel's al'kesh. The group silently stalked through the ship and stunned every hostile Jaffa they met.

Finally they made it to the bridge. Bra'tac threw a grenade in and when it activated, they rushed in and opened fire from their zats. Klorel raised his hand with a hand device and wanted to use it but nothing happened. He grunted as he fought with Skaara but then Bra'tac aimed his zat at him and shoot him. As Klorel was collapsing, he faintly heard as Bra'tac said:  
"From all the goa'ulds you are one of the most pathetic ones."

Then the striking team secured the engineering and the rest of the al'kesh.

Both ships arrived a few hours later to the planet where SG1, Jacob and a few other Tok'ra were waiting. They landed the ships and Tok'ra started to extract Klorel from Skaara. In the meantime, Jacob and Sam checked the al'kesh and deactivated it's returning protocols.

One hour later, Skaara opened his eyes. He saw his friends around him and smiled.  
"You saved me." he said weakly.  
"Take it easy and rest." said Jack but Daniel was to anxisous so he asked:  
"Skaara. Do you know where is Sha're?"  
"We have separated. She still commands Apophis's ha'tak. I don't know where she is now. I'm sorry."  
"That's OK." said Daniel and Jacob added:  
"Rest now. You are probably exhausted and feeling terrible for all you experienced as Klorel. We shall give you some sedatives."

Skaara, though tired, suddenly sparked with a new energy and said:  
"No wait. When I was Klorel, I observed everythink that was happening. It's not much but I memorized everything I could. Sensitive information about Goa'uld, technology, everything. I was doing that so I would be able to live without shame after being freed."  
"Skaara, that's... magnificant." said Jack and gripped Skaara's shoulder.  
"I don't understand most of those things without Klorel and it's slipping away but if we work quickly we might be able to write it down." added Skaara.

And while all three groups stared at Skaara and while humans and Jaffas didn't want Skaara to go with Tok'ra (because they surely wouldn't share the information with them) and while Daniel reminded Jack that if they took Skaara with them to SGC that NID might find out about it and take him away, Kingsley and his colleagues worked in his office in London:

"And those wizards from Tibet?" said Kingsley.  
"Buddhistic monks sir." complemented on of his assistants.  
"And no, nothing since that incident with that military unit." said Arthur Weasley. "They joined that monastery to reject magic so I don't think they will help us against Goa'uld unless they knock on their door."  
"Were they told about Goa'uld?"  
"Yes, this ones were."

"OK. And those two kids from Africa?" continued Kingsley as he was going throuh his list. The concerned ministry worker interrupted his silence and said:  
"No significant progress since the last report from the local ministry. They can't control it and they are without power for most of time. They weren't told anything yet but I don't think it would help."

And as Skaara was leaving with Tok'ra for their base and as Kingsley was going through more names, something far more greater was happening in Harry's quarters at SGC:

_Their souls flew again. Dancing and twirling around each other and touching from time to time. After a time that felt like an eternity and a brief moment at the same time, they returned to their bodies._

Harry and Ginny opened their eyes. They were sitting on the floor of Harry's room, facing each other. Harry was silent and just watched Ginny and waited.

"Whoa... that was..." said Ginny. Shyness overcame her and suddenly she felt naked under Harry's gaze. Luckily it was Harry and not somebody else, she thought.

"Come here." whispered Harry. Ginny turned and shifted and leaned against his chest. Hary gently stroked her hair and whispered in her ear:  
"I realize that it was quite intimate. Don't worry, we have time."

Ginny closed her eyes and a memory flashed under her eyelids - dogs were hunting her and Dursleys and aunt Marge were standing beside and laughing. She knew that if they caught her, uncle Vernon would merely say in a hospital that the boy was fooling around with stray dogs again - if he took her to a hospital at all. Ginny shook her head and pushed the memory away - it was no good to linger on the past since Dursleys were dead.

Ginny started to fell better after a while and jokingly said:  
"Hey, if this is only a beginning, can you imagine the vast military application of this when we are finished?"  
"Har, har." replied Harry. "One would think that you've spent to much time with O'Neil."

They sat there in silence for another while and then Harry said:  
"By the way, thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For letting me to experience what is like to be raised by a loving family. Though six brothers surely get on your nerves after a while."

They heartily laughed and then Ginny proposed:  
"Do you think we could try it now?"  
"I think I already feel you even without trying." said Harry and smile.

They closed their eyes and established their special pseudo-telepathy channel. It was easier then ever.

***

Amaunet was clutching at the red control orb. She wasn't very experienced helmsman. The Jaffa manning the sensor console cried:  
"They are gaining at as!"

Several moments after that the pursuing ship fired and Amaunet's ha'tak dropped out of hyperspace. Amaunet tried to bring the hyperspace core on-line again but it wasn't working. She silently cursed. There were no lower goa'ulds on her ship she could send to repair it and she had not trusted her Jaffas enough to explain the technology to them (since they might subsequently come to a conclusion that she is no god).

Another ha'tak came out of hyperspace and a Jaffa said:  
"We are being hailed."  
Amaunet sent a control signal in the red orb and a goa'uld lord appeared on the screen.  
"Sokar." said Amaunet. Sokar just stared at her and then said:  
"Amaunet, Amaunet. Why are you running? If I wanted to destroy you I would do so already. Lower your shields and power down your weapons and engines."  
Amaunet snorted. She knew what would be the next request - her son. She said:  
"After you."  
Sokar sighted and said:  
"As you wish." and closed the channel.

Both hostile ha'taks started to take a better position. Suddenly the Jaffa from the sensor console reported:  
"My lady. Another ha'tak i closing on our position."

A hyperspace window opened and a fourth ship came out and it immediatelly opened fire on Sokar's ship.  
"Report!" shouted Sokar and started to roll his ship to face the attacker by another section of the shield. A Jaffa answered:  
"Minor damages of the hyperspace drive my lord!"

A battle began. Sokar considered a retreat to the second ha'tak - which had a working hyperspace engine but he didn't want to be seen as a coward. He quickly scanned the strange ha'tak and found nothing out of ordinary - no extra high energy levels, no extra thick hull, nothing. He assumed that it was an even fight. And with somebody as inexperienced as Amaunet at helm he actually had an upper hand.

Amaunet received a point-to-point message to concentrate the fire on the socond ha'tak till the point of incapacitation. Amaunet wanted to escape but she was curious about theidentity of her saviour. She did as she was told and soon the ha'tak was venting atmosphere.

At that point, Sokar noticed that the new ship's shield was slightly more efficient and its weapons were able to penetrate his other ha'tak's shield a bit sooner than it should. But it was too late to retreat.

"My lord? Amaunet hails us." said one of his Jaffas. Sokar responded. Amaunet appeared on the screen and said:  
"Thank you for responding, I just wanted to know if you are still there." and closed the channel.

Amaunet and the stranger opened fire. Sokar's ship exploded soon after that. And so, another system lord died.

Amaunet sat on her throne and sighed. Even with her arogance typical for all goa'ulds, she couldn't believe her luck. Then she turned to the Jaffa who was something like a highest officer on her ship and told him:  
"Begin with assesment of the damage. Hail the other ship and redirect it to my quarters." and left the bridge.

When she was alone in her quarters, she turned the small screen on. She saw the bridge of the other ship. It had a slightly different configuration than was ussual. There were stations manned by Jaffas at sides. In the middle and behind was a chair/throne. A dark, cloaked figure sat on it. A blond, powerfully built first prime stood by his side.

Amaunet spoke:  
"I owe you my thanks."  
"That was nothing." said the figure.  
"May I know who is my saviour?"  
"My identity is something I can't tell by no other way then personally, not yet. May I come to your ship?"

That startled Amaunet - the stranger was very trustful towards her. When whe voiced that, the stranger replied:  
"How could I think that you would harm you saviour? And after all, I am god - I am immortal. What could happen to me on your ship?"  
Amaunet grinned at those words but she agreed to met with him.

The stranger came along with two guards. His first prime wasn't one of them. When Amaunet and the stranger were alone, she said:  
"What is this? I don't feel a symbiont from you. You aren't Goa'uld!"  
"Oh I am. But unlike you, I am truly immortal and I don't need a material body. Neither a material symbiont, nor a material host. At least with this shield that gives me shape." replied the stranger and tapped the black flat surface where his face should had been.

After few minutes of discussion, Amaunet asked:  
"Very well. What do you want from me?"  
"Oh. I think we can be mutually helpful to each other. Not so long ago, I used my unique properties to take control of a territory, Jaffas and ships of a minor system lord. Nobody probably noticed it so far. I taught my most trusted Jaffas how to repair and handle goa'uld technologies but it would be still great if a few fellow Goa'ulds joined my cause."

Amaunet pondered this and then asked:  
"And why should I join you, a strange immaterial lord, when I could find and join a normal system lord."  
The stranger laughed and said:  
"Because unlike the other Goa'uld, I don't want to kill your son. In fact, I can even tell you about a perfect planet where you could hide him if the need arised."

They continued to talk and finally the stranger turned to leave and said:  
"If it's all, I shall return to my ship and start with the salvation of the disabled ha'tak. Conduct your repairs in the maantime."  
"Wait." said Amaunet. "You haven't told me your name yet."  
The stranger turned to her and replied:  
"A long time ago, I was called Anubis."


	2. Chapter 2

Part of Ch2

Daniel, Major Carter, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Luna arrived in a jungle and the gate closed behind them. Judging by the vegetation around, nobody used that gate for a long time - decades, centuries maybe.

"OK, let's go." said Hermione and the group turned to the thestrals who arrived on the planet with them. The animals were slightly unnerved by the travel but they were trained for that so the group managed to calm them down soon. Of course, thestrals were now visible to everybody but they were still better for traveling and cargo then hippogriffs (who were better for combat and whose proudnes complicated their usage with non-alteran riders).

The team found a long clearing and they used it for take of. Carter's mount was attached by a long string to Luna's since flying on living mounts didn't agree with Carter's stomach.

After one day they arrived in the general area. There they spent another day by searching. Finally Luna found what they were looking for. They landed on the nearest possible place and continued to their destination on foot.

"Well that's something" said Daniel when the ruins stood before them.  
"I'm afraid you won't find much here." disagreed Hermione. "This outpost served purely practical purpose."

Luna led them to the center where mouldered stone was replaced by corroded metal. She reached with her magical senses and said:  
"I can feel it. It's weak though." and then she desribed in a more detail what she found.

The work began. At first, Nevill used his newest spells to reconfigure the vegetation in place. Roots moved away and reinforced what was left of the structure. He ran out of energy during his work but he got a new power core after a while and continued.

Then the excavation began. They couldn't bring any heavy machinery with them but Harry and Ginny proved to be helpful. To Ron's displeasure they found out that the chair didn't survive.

After another day they maneged to unncover the base of the chair. Luna directed them and they scraped away the last bits of sediments and corroded metal. Using metal-cutting saws and telekinesis, they managed to wrench out what they came for - an alteran power-module.

They started to rejoice - it was the first one they managed to find. Then they rejoiced even more when Luna told them that it probably still got power.

Then they continued in excavations.

They were assembled in the briefing room again. SG1, Harry and his friends, Tony Bentham and general Hammond. The ZPM stood on the table before them.

"It's a bit worn but it seems that it has no major damages." said Carter.  
"However, it's almost deplated." added Harry.  
Hammond nodded in acknowledgment and said:  
"Let's hope we shall have more luck on other planets."

"We haven't managed to salvage anything else apart from a number of missiles. They are being transported back to the gate as we speak." added then Carter.

"And what about the outpost here, on Earth?" asked Hammond.  
"We still need to determine it's exact location - we need to consider the tectonics as well, you know. And it's likely to be under a kilometer of ice. In the meantime, we should continue our search in the area of the second gate."

"General." spoke Harry. "I hope I don't need to stress too much that we need to keep this ZPM secreet and keep a low profile during our search for the outpost. Certain elements could mess everything if we didn't."  
Jack and few others just nodded but Hammond asked:  
"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? In fact, we've been getting more and more information from the archive lately. If this continues than we shall be forced to disclose it's existence."

Harry clasped his hands and said:  
"Not if we came with a plausible cover."  
"And that is?" asked Hammond.  
"Well, Tok'ra and Skaara for example. And Asgards. We could tell NID that they told us all those things."  
"Excuse me? Asgards?"

Carter caughed and told Hammond:  
"Sir, with information from the archive, we've recently managed to tweak our software to be able to dial gates from other galaxies. And we even determined the current address of the Asgard planet. But I haven't told you that yet because there is an obstacle."  
"Which one?"  
"The power. Our nuclear generator won't be sufficient. We would have to drain the whole city with outskirts. Probably more."

"There would be a way how to solve that." interrupted Hermione.  
"How?" asked Carter.  
"This week, I found a new useful topic in the archive. It's about naquadah generators."  
"I thought that the Ancients didn't use naquadah as a fuel."  
"No, normally they didn't. But they recognized that it could be a good auxiliary source in certain circumstances."

They contineud to discuss this and a few more things before they concluded the meeting. Carter started to work on the naquadah generator with the archive team.

**AN:** Ok, I shall cut the chapter here. See the explanation in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rest of it

When I started this story, I had only two goals: write about Harry cooperating with the military and about wizards getting what they deserve (loosing magic). Both of these were achieved in first four chapters (although the first goal didn't get the attention it deserved). I should have end the store there but since I wasn't working on anything else at the time, I decided to write about the following events until the complete dissipation of magical field.

Unfortunately, I continued writing even after that and soon found myself totally in StarGate story and writing about the slow unwinding of Dumbledore's (/Merlin's) great plan. Ok, the idea of Dumbledore having a plan that spans over twenty-thousand years and actually works is quite hilarious concept but it's boring to write.

Because of this, I see no reason to continue this story when I have other fics to finish. So I'll just publish my notes about the rest of this story. Yep, good old Dumbledore planned everything for the whole time.

In the first chapter of the first season (Prelude), you've read about "a young warrior and his master" training with staffs. Since the master had blue twinkling eyes, you've probably guessed that it was Dumbledore, who was manipulating Bra'tac against goa'ulds. That was before he went to Earth and was reborned as Dumbledore.

As you have also probably guessed, Anubis is actually Grindelwald. After he ascended, Alterans have imprisoned him. Later, Dumbledore offered him freedom in exchange for participating in his charade. Grindelwald got a body of a human wizard and started a war in the wizarding world as well as in the non-magical one. At the end, he wasn't killed but only imprisoned, because Dumbledore didn't want him to return to power yet.

After Voldemort killed Grindelwald's body, Anubis escaped in his mist form. The clause from canon still applies - he can't use his powers. If he did that, he would become a normal goa'uld again. Dumbledore's plan is to let him disrupt the goa'uld world and then let Harry and his friends to destroy him.

Merlin's diary contains information about ways how to destroy replicators and ascended (Ori). Peng would learn how to do it on small scale. Later, they would find Dakara and a way how to use it to distribute the power over a whole galaxy. Asgards would extract the weapon from Dakara and make it mobile. They would use it to destroy replicators in their galaxy.

And now to Ori. Anubis would attack Earth but his ships would be destroyed by the outpost. He would attack SGC in his mist form but Peng would try to kill him with magic. Anubis would shield himself and Dumbledore would capture him for breaking the conditions of his freedom. Other Alterans would decide that he would be descended to a physical form of his choice.

Unwittingly doing exactly what Dumbledore always wanted, Anubis would choose a form of an (ex)wizard and to live on Earth. He would contact Death Eaters and other Voldemort's supporters. They would obtain the Ori communication device (see chapters 1 and 12) and contact Ori, who can give them their magic back in exchange for their services in conquest of our galaxy.

Ori virus: it made Alterans contagious and their magic weak and it was lethal for humans. However, human-alteran hybrids became resilient to it and it was always known in wizarding world as _Dragon flu_. Because Ginny and others had it already, they are immune. A cure can be found from their blood.

In the end, they would send the Dakara weapon to Ori galaxy and use it to destroy the Ori. Death Eaters and Priors would loose their magic as a result.

Atlantis would be also found. It's shield was for the whole time powered by the geothermal station, so the ZPM's would be still charged.

Now to NID: Maybourne might be an unscrupulous ass, but at least he doesn't wish for the Earth to be conquered by aliens. A part of NID would however decide to cooperate with Death Eaters against Harry. Simmons and Kinsey would be behind this. They would try to do away with Maybourne (who would be in their way) but Simmons would be killed in a fight and Maybourne would later shoot Kinsey in a lavatory before escaping the country.

As for the technologies used by Earth, I was planning that wizards and house-elves would be an integral part of most technologies. For example house-elves would be vital for working of hyper-drives (like in Duna).

Ok, that's enough. I'll close this story now and don't expect to reopen it. I have too many fresh ideas which need to be written to loose time on a story which already fulfilled its purpose.


End file.
